battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yakuza
Ever since the multiverse theory was discovered and proven to actually exist, one race has been there since the very beginning: The Yakuza. This race of proud deities were one of the original, founding members of the multiverse's creation. Their incredible power and wisdom greatly helped to shape the multiverse into what it is today. Before long, the Yakuza made a name for themselves that spanned countless realms and star systems, becoming one of these most revered and, more importantly, respected races that had ever been created at the time. However, what use would having all of this power and gravitas be without an empire to reinforce it with? Soon enough, about four million years after the multiverse's creation, the Yakuza had spawned and sustained their very own realm within the cosmos. At first, said realm wasn't all that large nor impressive for the first, three thousand years. Though, over time, and as the Yakuza reproduced and spread their influence across the galaxy, the realm grew into a powerful and unshakable empire. The vice-like grasp that the Yakuza now wielded had soon begun to create worriment and angst from the other deities and gods; even the Olympians themselves were beginning to fear the sort of power that the Yakuza held. How could a newly formed species gain so much in so little time? Such a prospect had never occurred before, and to this day, has never happened again. The Yakuza went on to prosper and flourish beyond their wildest dreams; it was as though they ruled a third of the cosmos by themselves. The best part of it all was: they were peaceful and serine. For millions of years, there were no wars, no political squabbles, no power trips... Nothing of the sort. The Yakuza remained in their pocket of the multiverse for the most part, and tried their best as to not intrude on other races. It was a time of renaissance and plenteousness. Soon, the Yakuza clan went on to name their realm after the elite, godly warriors that would soon be created to defend not only their home, but the entire multiverse as well. Their realm would be forever be named: The Realm of the Ninja. Realm of the Ninja This is the phrase that every single being of different shape and size seem to always use to de scribe their visit to the Realm of the Ninja. Unsurprisingly enough at this point, they are never far off. Even the angels that live within the gates of heaven have stated such, and for good reason.The Realm of the Ninja is without a doubt, one of the most beautiful places that exists in the known multiverse. The skies are always clear, the air crisp and pollution free, and this sense of overwhelming majesty and awe fills the atmosphere. Exotic foliage that is exclusive solely to this realm only, covers the seemingly infinite sea of land and fields, while the angelic golden star of Orion casts its glow elegantly upon the the realm. Mountain chains of all shapes and sizes stand tall in the distance, wrapping around the proud kingdom that sits in the very middle, like protective arms to shield it from any and all danger. Invisible to all, but equally felt in its presence, is the magical barrier that protects the Realm of the Ninja from potential invasion, and locking it away from any entry besides that of portals from its citizens. The kingdom itself is absolutely massive and quite expansive, having took close to five thousand years to full complete. It is comprised out of nothing but the most powerful, durable, and mystical materials and properties currently known. So reinforced in fact, that not even that of a planetoid object the size of Orion could budge the kingdom from its position. In it, houses members of the Yakuza, 500,000 and growing every single day. While such a number may not seem like much compared to other civilizations, it is plenty for this specific realm, and allows for everyone to know and become close with one another. The mother of the Yakzua clan, as well as the mother of all dragons, Tiamat, envisioned the Realm of the Ninja in such a manner. She wanted it to be everlastingly gorgeous and flourishing with life, even in its darkest of days. After a thousand years of back and forth pleading with the father of the Yakuza, and her husband, Marise, Tiamat was granted her wish, and her perfect world was born soon after. Everything in the realm, every rock, every blade of grass, every leaf, every stone... All of it was perfect. However, like everything else, all good things must come to end at some point, and the downward spiral of the Yakuza was soon at hand. While the Realm of the Ninja remains as beautiful and heavenly as it has always been, the reputation of this proud race is shattered beyond repair, with no foreseeable future of it ever being repaired. This was all because of the actions of one, single being, and the start of the age of civil war. 'The Fall' They say that power corrupts both the mind, and the soul. For eons, Marise didn't believe such to be true, until he got a taste of what true power was, that is. With the Yakuza clan now being established as one of the most powerful races in the multiverse, and the Realm of the Ninja completely settled in, Marise and Tiamat had an empire of unheard proportions. For Tiamat, having such was more than enough, and was a blessing that she didn't dare take advantage of. However, Marise wasn't satisfied. For him, it wasn't enough to have just one, single empire. No, he wanted more, ''much more. Soon, Tiamat began to notice a shift in her husband's behavior, and it deeply concerned her. Gone were the days of Marise being well-mannered and compassionate to both their people, and beings of different races. In its place, was a growing, and merciless tyrant, blinded by the prospect of total domination. Marise's reign of terror spread throughout the Realm of the Ninja, shattering the sense of freedom and replacing it with dictatorship. Tiamat was horrified at her husband's cruel change of heart, and livid by Marise going against all that they had worked for. She was all but powerless to do anything, though, for Marise threatened her with an ultimatum that she couldn't bring herself to go against. He warned to either obey and bow to his rule, or be exiled from their realm permanently. Tiamat couldn't bear the idea of leaving her land and her people behind, and as such, she was forced to yield to the monster that Marise had become. With his grasp firmly locked on their own world, Marise had soon set his sights on other nearby realms. With ease, Marise had brought said civilizations to their knees, slaughtering their leaders and any who opposed him. By the time 500 years or so had passed, Marise's influence had spread across a third of the entire multiverse, with hundreds of thousands of realms under his control. By the time he had reached Olympus, Marise possessed so much power, that he single handily wiped out nearly all of the Greek gods, and forced any that remained to retreat from their own home. By this time, the Yakuza's reputation of being a peaceful, diplomatic race, had been flipped on its head. Now, they were seen by everyone as harbingers of death and chaos; the fallen angels of the multiverse. Tiamat had nearly had enough of her husband's destructive actions, and needed to act fast before the entire multiverse was under his control. As such, without Marise knowing, Tiamat combined her own power with the incredible forces from the entire multiverse, to give "birth" to four, extremely special, and vaunted children. These were her guardians, her protectors that would grow to become the heroes of the entire multiverse. These were the ninjas. The Ninjas Ninjas are a group of godlike beings whose powers and abilities surpass anything that the multiverse has ever dreamed of; real life supermen and women. They were Tiamat's perfect creations, and the ones destined to protect the multiverse from whatever evil that so threatened it. Four of them were born, three brothers, and one sister, all magnificently beautiful. Tiamat was so proud of what she had created, that she immediately imprinted on the ninjas as her perfect children. The first two were the quickest to be born, due to Tiamat's power being at its peak at time; only a year was between them. Because Tiamat poured so much of her energy into her first two children, especially her firstborn, the last two took quite a deal longer to form. Because of this, there is a 3 million age difference between Tiamat's first and middle children, and a considerable 8 million difference for the first and last child. To her surprise however, such didn't seem to matter at all to the ninjas. for they all immediately formed an unbreakable sibling bond with one another, that is just as powerful to this very day. It was quite difficult for the first few million years, as Tiamat was forced to hide her newly made children from Marise until all of them were born. On multiple instances, she had to leave the ninjas behind in order to stand by Marise of he wouldn't grow suspicious from her many, prolonged absences. This is something that Tiamat still regrets having to do even today. Unfortunately, Marise's suspicions came to a head, and he found the ninjas hiding deep within the mountains of their very own realm. Tiamat was so scared that the tyrannical being would kill them out of spite for her secrecy. However, Marise spared them all. In fact, he instantly accepted the young ninjas as his own children, for in his mind, he could train them to become his greatest assets. Marise sensed overwhelming power surging through the firstborn, and as such, dedicated most of his time to raising him to become a ruthless warrior. Tiamat was again, livid at the prospect of Marise turning her children into monsters, but also again, she was powerless to do anything. Tiamat had long since blessed the ninjas with powerful and beautiful names, and the first wielded the most power of them all. His name is Dante. __FORCETOC__